Familiar
by unique-goddess
Summary: Sterek I'd come to be familiar with the scent. It was Derek's scent. It buzzed my brain and seriously made my insides quake. It was the one thing that I could always familiarize with.


**Familiar (Sterek)**

* * *

It wasn't every day that I got to see Derek, but it was becoming more frequent than before. Derek was a werewolf, like Scott. They were Betas to the still anonymous Alpha. But this didn't affect me at all, not anymore. The only fact that I knew at this moment was that Derek was becoming a main attraction in my life. The first Beta was allusive, secretive, and most of all, a real looker. Somehow Derek got himself under my skin, burrowing his stalker-ish ways into my subconscious. It wouldn't exactly be an unknown fact that I have a crush on the older guy. Even Scott had figured it out a few weeks ago.

But Derek had been coming around to see Scott a lot lately, giving strange reasons such as forgetting his jacket, losing his cell or the best yet, just to pop in and say hi. If one knew Derek as well as Scott and I (which wasn't much, but more than others), they would know that he doesn't just drop by. Derek Hale _always_ has a reason for his actions, whether he knew it or not. As if this wasn't enough, he had started to sniff the air. Every time I glanced his way, his nose would be slightly upward, smelling the air. To say that was freaky would be a slight understatement. At times like that, I, too, subtly sniffed at myself. Was it me? Was I starting to smell funny? Maybe I wasn't showering enough. With lacrosse and school, I probably reeked. Whenever I did sniff the air around me, it was never my own scent that I smelled. It was always a swift breeze of woods and musk. I'd come to be familiar with the scent. It was Derek's scent. It buzzed my brain and seriously made my insides quake. It was the one thing that I could always familiarize with. It was solid and sure, it _never changed_. The sharp scent of dew and a rough draw of cologne drove me crazy but kept me sane.

Finishing off a short shower, completed with a quick jerk-off to calm my nerves, I begin to head over to pick Scott up. He'd called earlier this morning about needing a ride back from Derek's. Last night had been the full moon and Scott had decided it was safer and easier to stay with the nearly sole surviving Hale. My jam began playing through the Jeep's sound-system, causing me to sing along instantly. This too helped calm me down. My heart was pounding regardless, and my hands were balmy and slippery with moister.

"Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that, dance like that. You dance like your puttin' on a show. Can I take you back, take you back?" I never had a good voice to begin with, but with a song by 3OH!3 to accompany you, I think it hardly mattered. "I just gotta ask you to show me yours, I'll show you mine. Don't you worry, you're too fine!" Putting the car in park, I trek up to the front door, still humming the words under my breath.

"Knockity, knock, knock!" I say finally, while banging loudly on the door. If my heart could pound any harder, it would be Super Bass by Nikki What's-her-face. In the distance, the sounds of footsteps approached. The door opened to Derek's angry face. His hair was a mess and there were scratches on his unclothed chest. Being sure not to stare for too long and notice his simple pair of plaid boxers, I grin up at him (earning an unneeded glare back). "Hey there, Dare-bear! Don't you look peachy this fine morning? All rested up!" I mock punch him while winking. "But anyway, I'm here to pick up Scott. He here anywhere?" Bending the side to peek around Derek's thick chest, I get a glimpse of something horrifying. At the top of the frontal staircase was a slim figure wrapped in a familiar set of sheets.

"Who's at the door, Derek?" said the girl. She rubs her eyes with sleepiness before looking down at me. A yawn erupts from her mouth, causing me to yawn back. The pit in my stomach becomes ten times bigger than it was before. It whirls like a black hole. I could feel it eat all my internal organs before starting its feast on my heart.

Obviously Scott wasn't here.

Swallowing a growing lump in my throat, I quickly say to the girl, "Oh, hey," like the idiot that I am. My feet numbly shift back and forth and I unconsciously zip and unzip my jacket. "Didn't see ya there. Hi, I'm Stiles!" At Derek's severe glare, I quickly add, "And I was just leaving!"

On whim, I grab Derek into a hug. It was when I was pressed up against his chest and staring sadly into the unfamiliar eyes of a stranger at the top of the stairs that I noticed it.

Derek smelled like cheap perfume and sex_._

I felt my once stable world wobble.

* * *

**A/N: **Told myself I wouldn't post this ... oh well ...


End file.
